halofandomcom-20200222-history
BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle
Were you looking for the XBR55 Battle Rifle, used in Halo: Contact Harvest, the BR55 Battle Rifle used in Halo 2, or the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle used in Halo 3? *Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit=Medium to High |magazine=36 rounds |maxammo=108-216 rounds |fire=Burst-fire (3-round) |ammotype=M634 X-HP-SAP, 9.5x40mm |operation=Gas-operated, magazine-fed |rate of fire= |velocity= |accuracy=High |range=Medium to Long |era=Post-War |counterpart=*M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *Type-51 Carbine *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon |counterwep= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle (BR85HB SR)[http://halo.xbox.com/blogs/Headlines/post/2012/03/15/The-Halo-Bulletin-31412.aspx Halo Waypoint: The Halo Bulletin: 3.15.12] ("The BR85HB Service Rifle...") is a UNSC infantry selective fire service rifle used primarily in the post-war years. It is based upon the BR55 and BR55HB SR battle rifles. Design Details The BR85HB Service Rifle is a gas-operated, magazine-fed selective fire rifle optimized for three-round-burst firing, and proven to be extraordinarily effective against dissipative energy shielding on both exotic and domestic armor types. It has a magazine size of 36 rounds, and fires in three-round bursts, thus giving 12 bursts before depleting the magazine. Official description "The BR85HB Service Rifle is a gas-operated, magazine-fed, semi-automatic rifle optimized for three-round burst firing, and proven to be an extraordinarily versatile weapon at a wide variety of ranges in the hands of a capable marksman." Advantages *Has a large amount of ammo (216 rounds maximum). *Four bursts can take out Elites, three to shields and one to the head. *3-round bursts make it easier to obtain headshots. *Higher damage, taking just 4 bursts to kill. Disadvantages *Lacks range and accuracy of the DMR. *Slower reload time. Changes from the BR55HB SR in Halo 3 *Hitscan feature returns from Halo 2. *Square scope, similar to the EOtech Holographic sight, or Aimpont M68 CCO. *Picatinny Rail on the top carry handle of the rifle (which the scope is mounted on). *Larger reticle. *''Slightly'' more accurate at range, compared to the BR55HB SR from Halo 3. *Deeper and more visceral firing sound recorded from actual weapons. *Major visual overhaul, following the artistic design of Halo: Reach. *Misriah Armory's symbol is sported on both sides of the stock of the weapon. *With the Ammo Package, the maximum ammunition has been increased from 108 to 216 rounds. *The 4-shot kill returns. (after update, 5 prior) *Lowered firing speed after update. *Different reloading animation. *Different melee animation. *Lacks reticle bloom that most weapons have in Halo 4. Gallery Trivia *The Battle Rifle is one of the few weapons in Halo 4 to have no reticle bloom. *The Battle Rifle's firing sound effect is a combination of a Colt M16 and FN SCAR-H firing sounds. *Images initially released by 343 Industries of the BR85HB SR Battle Rifle had "BR55HB SR" printed on the side. However, it has been corrected recently, as seen in the latest images of the rifle. *The BR85HB SR's appearance is more angular and squared, resembling the FAMAS more than previous iterations. *An exclusive Arctic skin for the Battle Rifle was available for those who pre-ordered the game in any edition from EB Games in Canada. It was also one of the three exclusive pre-order bonus items from GameStop. **The Arctic skin is now also available in the Game of the Year Edition alongside the other previously exclusive weapon skins, the Prime skin for the Assault Rifle from the Halo 4 Limited Edition and the Imprint skin for the LightRifle from the Halo 4: Console Edition. *The BR85HB SR is one of the most used weapons in Halo 4 matchmaking. *The sandbox tuning update on 6/03/13 increased the BR85's damage from a 5-burst kill to a 4-burst kill and decreased the rate of fire slightly. List of Appearances *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' Related Pages *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *XBR55 Battle Rifle *BR55 Battle Rifle *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *Type-31 Rifle *Type-51 Carbine *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon References Category:Marksman Rifles Category:Human Weapons Category:Halo 4 Category:UNSC